dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Innocent Buu
"Djinn Boo"? Huh? Why is this character referred to as "Djinn Boo" on this Wiki? Majin Buu is not only the name of the character in Japanese, it is also by far the most recognised name used for the character in the English versions. The anime and games all use Majin Buu to refer to the character. I can only assume that the Viz manga translation uses the name "Djinn Boo", but I own the anime, several games, and I used to participate in DBZ trivia and DBZ text roleplaying on IRC back in 2000. Even if the title "Majin" directly translates to "Djinn", this Wiki is the only place I've ever seen people referring to the character by that title. The name of the character Sumomo in Chobits directly translates to "Plum", and is used in the manga translation, but it isn't her name. Regardless of the literal translation, her name is Sumomo. Nobody goes around referring to the main character of Bleach as "Strawberry". I suggest that this article, and all references to "Djinn Boo" in the Wiki be changed to Majin Buu. - Yamcha 05:09, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :From what I recall we were using the Japanese Manga names because they were the original. There were multiple forms of the dubs and because they did things differently you can't state that one whole set of English translated names is the most common or official because none of them are. In that case we referred back to the orignal source, The Japanese manga as I remember. But it looks like things are getting to chaotic again. What it looks like we need is not another annoying long winded discussion. We need a tabled list. One which avoids confusion by telling us what character has what name, in what version of the series. Be it Japanese Anime or Manga. Or the English Viz Manga, or what each individual dub used. I'll start a forum topic on that later on, and we'll compile a full table with citation before messing around with names. For now leave them as what we had before. In other words, don't change the names away from what they are on the page. However if someone decided to go and move them while the wiki was a little unmaintained, feel free to revert. (Best to look for what Burdock's edits had, and then use that name). ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Nov 15, 2007 @ 09:17 (UTC) ::Well, that's the thing, isn't it? The names can be "translated" from Japanese in several ways. It can be a direct transliteration to romanjii ("Puaru"/"Bejita"), the adjusted English spelling ("Puar"/"Vegeta"), or a literal translation of the term ("Pu-erh"/"Strawberry"). The most important aspect to take into account however is what the creators intended the character's name to be. Obviously, the creators of Bleach didn't intend for their main character to be literally referred to as "Strawberry". ::So, what did Akira Toriyama have in mind? Did he specifically intend for the character Majin Buu to be "Djinn Buu"? Where does that claim come from? And what does the huge M stand for, in that case? ::Sometimes it's simply not clear which type of translation should be used. In many cases, direct transliteration of non-Japanese words is incorrect, as "Bejita" was always intended to be Vegeta. And don't get me started on "Torankusu" and the English twits who use it. ::With regards to names, they're usually not intended to be literally translated. Ichigo being the prime example. If you translated an English name, such as "Joy" to its Japanese counterpart, the name itself doesn't change. It isn't translated into the equivalent Japanese language term for happiness, and it doesn't change the way that it's spelled based on the Japanese language system. ::Sometimes the translators working for the English dub or English managa get it right. Sometimes they get it wrong. The choices made by English translators are never canon in themselves, but they can be a guide in determining which convention to use if a conflict exists. If a conflict does exist, and nobody is able to work out what it's supposed to be, then it makes sense to fall back on the most recognised version of the name. ::I don't think anybody should start using dub names as the standard, which are flat-out wrong in many cases. ("Fasha", and the rest of Bardock's team? Seriously, what the hell were the Funi translators smoking on that day?) ::But if none of us can determine that the character is definitely supposed to be referred to as "Djinn Boo", then it's a conflict - and it would make sense to go with the most recognised and accepted English version of the character's name. ::But I suppose this discussion would be better saved for the forum topic. And I did actually check the forum pages before making any edits and considered posting there, but they seemed pretty dead, so I didn't bother at that time. ::I also see now that you and Burdock have discussed the matter of naming conventions on your talk page. You two are certainly starting from a better position than I am. - Yamcha 03:56, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::Methinks that we should move this page to Majin Buu. If there is no conflict in 3 days I am going to be bold and do it. Sasuke9031 22:08, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::And methinks that if you do that before Forum:Naming Scheme gets finished, we're going to have another Talk:Pu-erh, cept this time it might not have such a happy ending. My final word at this moment, is that the entire wiki is in a state of edit war and because of that names should be preserved as is until discussion has finished. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Nov 20, 2007 @ 06:34 (UTC) :::::I assumed he was simply making fun of my previous actions on said page. I almost responded with a sarcastic endorsement of the proposition, however I have a dry style of humour which people sometimes fail to realize. Hence they take my comments seriously when they're intended as jest, so perhaps it's better that I refrain from such. - Yamcha 07:16, 20 November 2007 (UTC) I'm just going to say, when deciding on this character's proper name you should take into account he has the letter "M" plastered on his belt buckle and branded on his associates. Just saying. "Djinn Boo" is of course completely incorrect, and shows a very critical misunderstanding of not only Buu's name but of basic Japanese in general. The first part of his name is "魔人". The first kanji is "ma" which means a demon or evil spirit, the second part means "person" and could also refer to a group or race, such as saiya-jin or namekku-jin. In this case it refers to a person who is an evil demon, whose name is Buu. Djinn is not a legitimate translation. It only sounds similar to Majin.PiccoloNamek 13:16, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Image I changed it, the one of him with Gotenks wrapped up in him wasn't very flattering, at it was already on the page. Kuriza 05:40, 23 February 2008 (UTC) kid buu weakest? What the hell it clearly says in the show that kid buu is buu's original and most powerful who ever stated that is simply an idiot that doesn't know what the heck they're talkin about :Kid buu is not the most powerful form, and not the weakest either. The article doesn't say that its the weakest by the way. Kid Buu Status in manga volume 26 of dragonball z, page 80, after seeing buu become kid buu,elder kai says "This small boo is the very first, most difficult one..." with "most difficult" probably refering to strongest, thus proving this pages claim of Kid boo's strength wrong. *Kid Buu is the most difficult not becuase of his stregnth but becuase he loose's all rational thinking and dose not care about his own survival, the planet he is on etc. When Buu absorbs a person he gains their power or Ki their techniqes and their thought patterns (eg the way they think) which makes him much stronger than his Kid Buu form! ~ Awar *just because you say his absorptions make him stronger than his Kid Buu form doesnt mean its true, and you dont have any actual official evidence to back that claim up.24.185.161.132 15:45, 13 March 2008 (UTC) **First off you have less proof than I do to say he is stronger as Kid Boo. ***Secondly Buu himself stated that he grew stonger and smarter when he absorbed people in the Anime, not in those words exactly. ****I admit that Kid Buu was faster than his previous forms but not nearly as strong. ~ Awar 16:14, 13 March 2008 (UTC). BTW Sign your posts! *First of all, i took a direct quote from the original manga, so i at least have somewhat more evidence than you, and second, he said he grew stronger and smarter after his absorptions, probably refering to becoming stronger from the original super buu form, unless your saying someone said it in reference to him getting stronger after absorbing the kaioshins from his kid buu form, in which case tell me the episode or page # where it is said and ill look into it. BTW sorry about the signing thing....my bad24.185.161.132 01:04, 15 March 2008 (UTC) *Kid buu is the strongest because he could fight evenly with a super saiyan 3 Goku while Super Buu was getting his butt kicked by super saiyan 3 Gotenks. If you're talking about intelligence then yeah Super Buu is stronger in that area but power level wise Kid Buu is definently the most strongest. Goku even said that he was the most powerful opponent he ever faced before Direct quote from the manga (right after Super Buu is turned back into... regular Super Buu) "Wait! He's still stronger than either of us! He'll kill us if we go out like this!!" Then SSJ3 Goku goes even with Kid Buu. Also, to the people saying Fusions = Weaker, Super Buu absorbed Gotenks and said that "This is the birth of the strongest possible Majin. I can't get any stronger than this.", even though he knew about his original form. Buu or Boo I have moved, and then re-moved this page. Now as an admin, before I take any FURTHER action I really must no: Is it Buu, or Boo? I've always thought of it as Buu personally.. We really need to fix this up as well since either way parts of the article contradict each other. SpartanSeries2 09:36, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :I moved it to Buu before checking here. "hasty" or "bold" I'll let you decide. I'm not trying to violate consensus, but I'm just not sure what consensus is right now I guess. The article uses Buu, so I figured the title should reflect that. Also, "Majin Boo" is a fan. An okay transliteration, given the name's origin, but still never actually used in that combination. It's either "Majin Buu" or "Djinn Boo." I prefer the former. I get where Viz was going with the Djinn thing (I think the anime translation even calls him a genie, so they are close) Majin is a tricky word to translate. ALso, what about the big ol' M's everywhere (M for Majin). Bibidi and Babadi's personal seal, its on Buu's belt and the forehead of every slave minion. If we try to translate Majin Buu as Djinn Buu, woudln't that imply that we should alter Vegeta's article to refer to "Djinn Vegeta?" It doesn't work that way, y'know? What do you think? Onikage725 10:09, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Is Kid Buu really the very weakest Buu? A recent edit claims so, but I still recall Kid Buu doing quite a number on Fat/Good Buu after Kid Buu expelled him from his body. -- nonoitall 01:09, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Kid Buu is his 3rd weakest form. But if all of buus forms would all appear in an arena Good Buu would be the weakest. Kid Buu has the least power but scince Fat Kai tamed him in his later form His later forms cant use that power.( i cant explain it so please help me) By Vegerot Evil Buu There seemed to be a little confusion on the trivia entries regarding Evil Buu, so I thought I'd clarify things as best as I can. (At least this is what I understood from watching the series.) When Majin Buu got angry over Mr. Satan's being shot, he expelled a physical manifestation of his evil. Soon thereafter, Buu was literally consumed by this evil - giving it life in the form of Super Buu. The good Fat Buu was still a part of this new evil form, but he had been suppressed so that his influence was minimal (but not completely gone, as he still was unwilling to kill Mr. Satan, or his daughter for a time). When Fat Buu (who still contained the Southern and Grand Supreme Kais) was finally severed from Super Buu, Super Buu didn't lose the substance he had gained and revert to a mere manifestation of evil thought, but he regressed to being a pure evil being like he was originally created to be — with no more connections to his good counterpart that had been spawned through the whole Supreme Kai absorption fiasco. Anyway, that's my take on it. I could be way off (and in all honesty there's probably no real explanation), which is why I didn't include any of it in the article. But it also does seem to fit into the plot, and would explain why Super Buu didn't simply revert into Evil Buu when Fat Buu was removed, which is why I did remove entries that implied that he should have, or that Evil Buu was an earlier form of Kid Buu. -- 03:49, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Buu w/ Piccolo can someone help me out please by posting what im about to say in the artical. so inbeetween super Buu and Buu w/ Piccolo Trunks and Goten there is a form with just Super Buu and Piccolo when goku and vegeta were in Buu they tor out Goten and trunks before piccolo so this is Super Buus second weakes( stronger than super buu weeker than Buu w/ Piccolo goten and trunks) see look. Please somebody do it for me cause i dont know how to realy say it.Vegerot 19:01, 8 February 2009 (UTC) PLease somebody do it for me Vegerot 22:43, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Where did the Kai go? I just thought about this; if Majin Buu absorbed the Grand Supreme Kai then where was the Grand Supreme Kai when Goku and Vegeta are removing everybody from him? Imortality is a curse. 05:48, 18 February 2009 (UTC) The kais were in Fat BuuVegerot 21:31, 18 February 2009 (UTC) He was most likely intergrated into Buu's body over the hundreds of years and became apart of him which would be why Evil Buu stil had the his clothes even though there was no pid inside of him. Thunderbender18 15:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC) What happens to Buu in the alternate timeline? What happens is the andriods kill everybody on earth (who knows maby Cell absorbed them) the andriods (or Cell) leaves earth to find more things to kill. So Babidi never gets energy to power Buu. Vegerot 03:46, 19 February 2009 (UTC) That makes since, but consider the fact that maybe the androids or Cell killed Babidi in their rampage. Imortality is a curse. 14:19, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Mixing Request! I think we should mix all of Buu's forms into 1 section! I'm really tired right now so all I'm saying is! It's the SAME thing as with Cell! We mixed Cell so we should mix Buu! Most powerful Buu *Altered comments that were falsely signed removed by nonoitall* *New replies moved to original discussion on Talk:Kid Buu* :Sorry about that. Another user has been altering and copying comments on talk pages. I did not post that comment here, but I have moved your comment to Talk:Kid Buu, as that's the original location of the discussion you're replying to. -- 10:36, 21 March 2009 (UTC) The whole page is messed up! HELP!!! OMG! The whole page is messed up we need major help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here are some really cool pictures I found can you try to put them in the artical somewhere( unless they are already there! Fat Buu Good Buu Kid Buu 3 Super Buu Super Buu Piccolo/Gotenks Buu Piccolo/Goten/Trunks Super Buu + Gohan Kid Buu Forms and transformations2 Evil buu thumb|219px|The end of Kid Buu] Choclate beam Choh Mahouhou Koukyuu Super breath A Request for the Buu Page I've been reading over the article lately, I've been thinking, I know that all the other buu's are just transformations, but each one was like a different being. The Super Buu should at least have his own character page, he had enough development and forms for that. this is just so the page is less clustered.--User:Elementite 17:53, 13 May 2009 Yes I was planning to do that today and will start as soon as I get time. Thunderbender18 22:02, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I definitely agree, different forms of Buu are technically different entities. We should definitely create full pages for Super Buu and Kid Buu. We can probably leave Evil Buu just on this page, as he is technically just the evil from Buu, and Super Buu's absorptions can go on his page. If you'd like to start this project and feel qualified, then by all means go for it, and let me or anyone else know if you need help. If not, I'll pitch in as well when I can, and I'm sure others will as well. 22:05, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I guess I could maybe try to start a page, but I got finals for most of the month, so I may only be on for brief periods of time.--User:Elementite 18:13, 13 May 2009 NO!! BUU IS 1 PERSON NOT MANY DIFFERENT PEOPLE IT IS ALOT BETTER THIS WAY DONT SEPARATE THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Vegerot 00:31, 14 May 2009 (UTC)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well how could I say no to that well thought out and provactive argument Thunderbender18 00:24, 14 May 2009 (UTC) I know isn't it?! But seriously I don't want to give young and adolescent manga/anime fans into thinking they are to different people they are not the same person!!!!!!!!!!! They might act differently, But they are the same!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But listen all of his forms except for Good Buu are just kid buu after absorbing someone so Super Buu is just Kid Buu with the Kai but without the good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Vegerot 00:31, 14 May 2009 (UTC)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!